


Dulce

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chan, Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que a Tom le faltaba era más relajarse más, ponerle más dulce a su vida.</p>
<p>Dedicado a Aliss R Alemán</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulce

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Las personas públicas reconocidas no me pertenecen, sus acciones y demás sí. No se busca ofender a nadie con esto.

Tom tenía vacaciones, y eso era bueno, porque había estado estudiando como un desgraciado. No era que le desagradase su carrera, la había elegido a sabiendas de que aquello sería con lo que tendría que lidiar toda su vida, así que obvió las palabras de sus padres, sobre que tenía que estudiar una profesión acorde a la empresa de su progenitor, y que se iba a morir de hambre —“ese chiste no paga cuentas, ¿lo sabes, no, Tom?”—, hecho falso porque no se iba a limitar a una carrera, sino varias; esta solo era la segunda porque ya desde la escuela había empezado la primera, por lo que al graduarse de la secundaria, también se recibió como maestro de Inglés.

Filología después de todo era más bien un gusto que otra cosa, con sus ahorros y que enseñase en sus tiempos libres a niños, pues le daba para todo. Sus padres, sin embargo, sí le pagaban un departamento cerca de su universidad, y le daban un dinero mensual, que él guardaba.

Podría haber ido a Francia, y hacer de nuevo el tour de los châteaux de la Loire, conocer y tomarle fotos a la Catedral de la Sainte-Croix, ya que la última vez no había alcanzado a verla, o quizá observar la Catedral de Saint-André en Bordeaux. Habían muchas posibilidades, pero su primo casi le había rogado por Skype, poniendo esos ojos de cordero degollado, que fuera a Leipzig a ver cómo su banda daba un concierto.

Tom había visto ciertos vídeos que subía a Facebook, donde su primo de dieciséis años con un kilt cantaba, un rubio que era su mejor amigo en la guitarra y otros dos chicos que no ubicaba de nada. Por suerte en los otros vídeos traía ropas más… normales, para lo que viene a ser normal al nivel de Bill, y no tocaban mal, no tanto, tampoco eran lo máximo, mucho menos el tipo de música que Tom escucharía, pero era su primo, y eso era sinónimo de que podía soportar una muchedumbre de mocosas con las hormonas a tope solo para verlo sonreír luego.

Hace años que no iba a Leipzig, y por lo que sabía, Bill iba a hacer un tour, podría haber esperado a que llegase a Berlín, y así no tener que ir a ningún lado, pero no, Bill quería que fuese justamente ahí —“es el primero, Tom, con este empezamos el tour y quiero que estés ahí”—. Se lo debía, de algún modo.

Cuando Tom tenía diez años, Bill tenía ocho y tuvo la genial idea de jugar al doctor. Y no era un trauma, Tom lo sabía, era casi normal que los niños jugasen y experimentasen a esa edad con quien tenían más cerca, y él era dejado en casa de los padres de Bill porque los suyos nunca tenían tiempo para cuidarlo. Sus tíos no veían razón alguna para vigilar todo el tiempo a los infantes, así que nunca se enteraron que Bill y Tom se besaban, demasiado torpes por la edad, y sin idea de qué es lo que hacían, ni que Bill obligaba a Tom a desvestirse y así pues… cosas de la edad.

Cuando Tom cumplió doce sus padres se lo llevaron a otra ciudad, y conforme creció y llegó a la universidad, se alejó un poco más de su primo, siempre hablaban por teléfono, por móvil, por internet; sin embargo, no era lo mismo, y nunca mencionaron el tema de “jugar al doctor”.

Tom quería mucho a Bill, pero también no podía quitarse de la cabeza esos juegos, no obstante, ya habían pasado años y era hora de que enfrentara esos temores absurdos. Se lo debía, porque podía ser que Bill era de aquellos que tenían ciertos bloqueos de su infancia, y que por ende, no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado en su tierna niñez.

Aparte él no tenía por qué darle vueltas al asunto, porque no era un trauma, era normal, normal, normal, ¿cierto?

…

Lo había visto por fotos, lo había visto en vídeollamada, pero en definitiva era muy distinto a mirarlo en vivo y en directo. Porque él había dejado a un niño de diez años que le tiraba baba por molestarle, y ahora frente a Tom se encontraba un adolescente con el cabello teñido de negro, un mechón que le cubría medio rostro, los ojos maquillados, muñequeras con púas, una altura considerable, y con unas botas New Rock, sonriéndole de esa forma infantil que le hacía sentir enfermo.

—¡Tomi! —chilló el menor, cuando de pronto ya lo tenía colgado de su cuello, y con las piernas alrededor suyo. Casi cae, debido a que si bien su primo era delgado, de todas formas pesaba lo suyo.

—Bibi —soltó primero casi sin aire, luego cogiéndolo por sus extremidades inferiores—. Has crecido, bastante. Eres como un mini gigante.

El moreno rió y Tom escuchó que también esnifaba, como quien está a punto de llorar o ya está haciéndolo.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí. Pero hueles a ti, te ves como tú, te sientes como tú. Debes ser tú —dijo Bill, con ese tono de voz que empleaba en las vídeollamadas cuando le contaba algo que lo emocionaba, como cuando le dijeron que le dieron un contrato, o la cómo había aumentado la cantidad de gente que iba a los conciertos. Pero era más grande, o tal vez era diferente ahora que lo tenía en físico, que podía oírlo sin interferencia. Algo en pecho se encogió y lo apretó más contra sí.

—Sí, soy yo, no estás alucinando —musitó.

—Seh, ni tampoco es un sueño húmedo —rió, y Tom lo imitó de forma autómata, porque Bill se había bajado de sobre él, y lo miraba con ilusión. Cuando procesó sus palabras frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Que me debes helado, quiero un helado. Me debes muchos helados por todo el tiempo que no estuviste aquí —dijo Bill convencido, sonriente, con los ojos brillantes (podría haber soltado una que otra lágrima aunque no lo diría). Aplaudió y lo apuró con un gesto, como si no acabase de decir que había tenido sueños húmedos con su primo—. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Lo sujetó por la mano, y Tom lo siguió, se dejó llevar, cargando su maleta, e intentando convencerse de que había sido obra de su imaginación.

“Pero yo no tengo la imaginación tan fértil”.

…

—Ya sé cuál será. ¡Café! —decidió Bill, sonriente y Tom asintió, cogiendo el pote.

—Espero que no te pongas más hiperactivo con el café, y dulce —acotó Tom.

—Yo te necesito a ti despierto, por suerte no tendrás jetlag porque no ha sido un viaje tan largo, pero por si las dudas el helado de café ayudará —sentenció Bill, siguiendo a Tom cuando se dirigían a pagar.

El mayor pagó algo ausente, y cuando se subieron a otro auto de nuevo, Bill le decía un montón de cosas, que él no entendía, porque Bill hablaba demasiado rápido, y siempre lo hacía sin parar; comenzando sobre las bebidas que tomó sin pagar por huir por la ventana del baño, hasta terminar en que se había hecho una herida en la cadera por golpearse con el armario.

¿Cómo de un tema pasaba a otro de forma vertiginosa? No quería ahondar en el vórtice del monólogo de su primo, así que se limitaba a asentir, sintiéndose medio adormilado.

—¡Tom! —gritó Bill, y el aludido se golpeó contra el respaldar del asiento, percatándose que el auto se encontraba detenido, la cara de enojo del conductor y ni qué decir de la expresión de su primo.

—¿Llegamos? —se le ocurrió preguntar con vergüenza, sin realmente esperar respuesta.

…

—¿Y mis tíos?

—Oh, bueno, si me hubieras escuchado en lugar de dormirte habrías oído cuando te conté que no vendrán hasta entrada la noche, por eso no me acompañaron a recibirte.

Tom entonces procesó la oración, estarían solos.

—¿Quieres ver una película? ¿Quieres ir a comer a la calle? ¿Vendrán tus amigos? —preguntó Tom, sobándose las manos, más por manía que por sentir frío.

—Podemos ver una película —coincidió Bill, sujetando a Tom de la mano—. Vamos a mi cuarto a verla, pero primero hay que coger las cucharas, que debes agradecer al terrible clima de mi ciudad, que el helado no se derritió —instó, y jalando a Tom, fue por los cubiertos para luego correr en dirección a su habitación.

El cuarto de Bill estaba extrañamente ordenado, sin ropa tirada por todos lados, ni sus cosas tampoco. No era el orden que podría dejar una madre, consiguiendo que tu habitación luciera como si fueran a tomarle fotos para una revista, sin embargo, se notaba que Bill se había esmerado, y hasta había quitado sus colchas de El Rey León, poniendo unas naranjas.

—Recuerdo que en Skype tenías el cuarto más desordenado, ¿a qué se debe el milagro? —cuestionó Tom, dejando su maleta en el umbral, para cuando lo ubicaran en su cuarto.

—A que vienes y vas a dormir conmigo, ¿no te conté que el cuarto de huéspedes ahora es un mini gimnasio de mis padres? Ups, se me olvidó —respondió Bill, sujetando la maleta y metiéndola en su cuarto.

—Ya no somos niños. No cabremos los dos en esa cama —refutó Tom, tensándose de nuevo. Bill se encogió de hombros, dándole la espalda.

—No seas aburrido —rió, quitándose la casaca y abriendo el pote—. Iré a lavarme las manos, y como sea entraremos los dos en esa cama, así uno tenga que estar sobre el otro.

Tom sacó uno de los sachet de crema desinfectante que le habían dado en el avión, y se limpió las manos. ¿En qué carajos se había metido? Escuchó el grifo cerrarse y de nuevo se tensó como cuerda de guitarra recién afinada. “Mierda, mierda, mierda. No puede ser que yo esté comportándome de esta forma. ¡Soy el mayor!”, pensó, despabilándose y convenciéndose de que era imposible que lo obligaran a hacer algo que no quisiera. “Oh, genial, con eso insinúo que voy a querer hacer algo”, se recriminó, chasqueando la lengua.

—¿Comemos? —preguntó Bill, sentándose y cogiendo una cuchara con helado, que se metió lentamente a la boca, exagerando muecas de satisfacción mientras saboreaba el dulce—. Uhmn delicioso, tenía muchas ganas de esto.

—¿Sí? —soltó Tom, sin intención de conseguir una respuesta, mirando para otro lado, y agarrando la cuchara restante, sirviéndose un poco y comiéndolo lo más rápido que podía, para evitar que Bill pensase que intentaba provocarlo. “El único provocador aquí es él. Diablos, mi primo menor provocándome, ¿en serio?”.

—Sí. Tom, ya. Quiero decirte la verdad. Soy gay —confesó Bill, metiéndose otra cucharada, en esta ocasión sin hacer soniditos, ni nada, solo comiendo.

Tom era bisexual o heteroflexible, así que no tenía problemas con ello, aunque en cierta forma lo tranquilizó, porque igual e hizo toda esa parafernalia para presentarle a un novio, que seguramente no sería merecedor de Bill pero lo querría. Podría ser que su primo no habría estado provocándole, solo era una jodida mente, culpaba a sus estudios por tenerlo tan cogido de los huevos que no podía pensar con normalidad.

—Oh —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—¿Solo dirás eso? —frunció el ceño.

—No, digo, está bien. Eres gay, está bien, mucha gente lo es, es una orientación sexual. No soy homofóbico ni nada, eh. Debí suponer que si nunca me hablaste de chicas durante las llamadas fue por una razón —comentó Tom, comiendo a gusto otra cucharada.

—Tom —llamó Bill, deteniendo su mano con la cuchara, obligándolo a verle—. Me gustas, por eso te lo dije.

La acaricia en su muñeca que acompañó esa declaración no ayudaba para nada a sentirse confiado. No era su maldita imaginación, su primo le tenía ganas.

—Vamos, Tomi. Tomiiii, sé que tú también me quieres —instó.

—¡Pero no así! —exclamó, aún sin alejarse del roce—. Eres un niño, soy tu mayor, ¡soy tu primo!

—No seas estúpido. Son solo dos años. Lo de ser primos es una minucia, muchos primos se han casado. No es la gran cosa, ¿no te gusto, Tomi? He visto cómo me miras —señaló Bill, con los ojos traviesos brillando.

—¿Cómo se supone que te miro? —“Estoy enfermo”.

—Soy un adolescente hormonal, y tú también, quiero que seamos novios y comerme este helado sobre ti —declaró Bill, seguro de sí mismo y con una naturalidad que solo él podría tener en esa situación.

Tom se rió como un imbécil por los nervios. Porque no solo su primo le decía que era gay, sino que no tenía novio, y que quería ser su novio, y luego follar con él, empleando el helado. ¿Era alguna clase de sueño retorcido? Porque la verdad es que no se sentía tan asqueado o escandalizado con la idea, no después de haberse planteado que no querría a su primo con otro chico, ni con nadie; sin contar que sí, siempre lo había visto de una forma especial, tanto por cámara como ahora.

Y lo que pasaron de pequeños, que otra persona le restaría importancia, pero él se lo tomaba muy a pecho. ¿Una señal? Él no creía en eso. Sin embargo, todo aquello no impedía que fuera algo complicado al él ser mayor.

—Eres menor de edad.

—Tomi, Tomi, Tomi, dulce e ingenuo Tomi —canturreó—, la verdad es que es lo menos que me importa es eso. Son solo dos malditos años, no soy tu “primito menor”, ni un niñito. Es sabido que cuando sea mayor, incluso superaré tu estatura. Y que sea un tanto infantil no me convierte en un mocoso, sino me da más energía que puedo gastarla en ti —aclaró—. Oh, Tomi, siempre pensándose todo, deberías tomártelo con más calma, disfrutar y ser espontáneo. Aunque claro, yo planeé todo esto —sonrió ampliamente, ladeando el rostro.

—Joder, Bibi. —Todo había sido un plan—. Igual sabes que yo no vivo aquí, y ahora estarás viajando a todos lados por el tour.

—Sí, pero luego estaremos en un departamento en Berlín, así nos dijo la disquera. Entonces tendré tiempo para ti —comentó con seguridad. “Este chico da las cosas por sentado —caviló—, o me conoce demasiado bien”.

—¿Estás seguro? Esto no es broma, Bill, somos primos hermanos, tu madre con mi padre son hermanos. No somos primos segundos, ni mucho menos lejanos. Digo, está bien, eres gay, puede ser que tengas un calentón conmigo, el morbo adolescente de querer tener sexo con tu primo. Luego podrías arrepentirte, y tendríamos que vernos muchas veces por asuntos protocolares de la familia…

—Tom —interrumpió Bill, cogiendo la cuchara del aludido y sirviéndose helado en ella, para luego hablarle con la boca llena—, ya no te atormentes. Si te la pasas de aburrido pensándote hasta qué comerás el mes que viene, no vas a disfrutar el día a día, y ya estás aquí. Sería un desperdicio que no follaras con tu primo virgen que ha salido del clóset.

—¿Eres virgen? —cuestionó, con un timbre más alto.

—No rezaremos así que no hay problema —dijo Bill, para luego tragar—. Lo de hacerlo con helado es de verdad, hay más abajo, si quieres, lo digo porque también lo compré antes. Pero podríamos usar este que tenemos aquí de diversas formas más creativas. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ponerle calor a este frío?

—¿Qué? Si el helado es frío.

—Sobre ti y con mi lengua no durará mucho en ese estado —aseguró, viéndole directamente a los ojos.

—Podría ser que estuviésemos apurando un poco las cosas…

—Ay, cállate, Tom. ¡Eres demasiado aburrido! Estudiando, o trabajando como maestro particular, yendo a ver casas antiguas en rincones de Europa, ¿y la diversión? ¿Acaso hay orgías en esas casonas góticas que ves? ¿Acaso bebes hasta intoxicarte? ¡Tienes dieciocho años y actúas como un abuelo jubilado! No me malentiendas, me encanta eso de ti. Pero también tienes que soltarte un poco, verle lo más divertido a todo, exprimirlo hasta sacarle el jugo —arguyó Bill, golpeándole con su codo.

—No son casonas, son castillos. Y su estilo no es…

—¿No vas a escucharme cierto? —interrogó, ahora con el ceño fruncido.

—Te he entendido, claramente. Está bien, solo que sé que me arrepentiré de esto —afirmó Tom, intentando desconectarse, y relajar sus músculos.

—El piercing en tu boca fue consejo mío y mira que te fue bien, te ves súper sexy —halagó. Tom rió, porque en realidad le había contado que se iba a hacer una perforación, y Bill había soltado una perorata, terminando por atribuirse la idea al tener más piercings.

Bill se abalanzó sobre él, y Tom lo recibió de brazos abiertos, no porque fuera a cambiar de parecer de un momento a otro, sino porque simplemente no quería pensar en nada, al menos nada ajeno a la proposición de Bill.

Era genial sentir unos labios contra los suyos, y no era que no tuviera vida sexual activa, sí la tenía, solo que tiempo le escaseaba, tiempo para cortejar a una chica o chico, tiempo para estar hablando, fingiendo que tenía interés en algo más que querer meterse en sus pantalones, él era pésimo para conversar en ese aspecto. Así que le era más cómodo masturbarse cuando tenía ganas.

Sin embargo, ahora era diferente, porque esa boca dispuesta que se abría para él y esas manos traviesas que lo despojaban de su casaca pertenecían a alguien que Tom tenía afecto, a alguien que conocía de hace años y eran prácticamente como hermanos. No se incomodaban con la presencia del contrario por más que no se hubieran visto físicamente hace bastantes años.

—Ayúdame a quitarte la ropa —pidió entre besos, Tom asintió y se removió debajo del moreno, que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su vientre. Bill rió y se acomodó a un lado.

—También quítatela la tuya —mencionó Tom, entrando en confianza de nuevo, como cuando eran críos y los mandaban a bañar juntos.

—Sep —respondió Bill, mordiéndose el labio y quitándose con premura sus botas, y luego sus vaqueros, mostrando unos graciosos bóxers con su nombre en la cinturilla.

—¿Por si te olvidas tu nombre?

—O por si lo dejo en cualquier lado, para que sepan que es mío —chanceó. La idea lo molestó un poco, y procedió a quitarse sus zapatos, playeras, y por último sus grandes pantalones—. ¿Ves? Sin tanta ropa no somos tan diferentes.

En realidad sí lo eran, no por mucho, pero entre la altura y desarrollo de los músculos, a Bill le faltaba un poco, mucho, para ser como Tom, sin embargo, nada ganaría haciéndoselo notar.

—No me he quitado los bóxers.

—Señor Polla Kilométrica, tampoco yo lo he hecho —fastidió nuevamente. Tom negó con la cabeza—. Ahora recuéstate, quiero comer helado.

—Muy autoritario para ser el menor —farfulló Tom, de todas formas haciendo caso.

Bill cogió el pote y con la cuchara echó sin delicadeza una buena porción de helado sobre el pecho de Tom, el cual se espigó al sentir la crema. Posó ambas piernas a los costados de la cadera del de rastas, e inclinó su torso, lamiendo como un gato el dulce frío. Los pezones de Tom se irguieron por más que no estaban en contacto con el helado, y su vientre se calentaba al ver ese piercing en la lengua de su primo, el cual se sentía más helado chocando contra su pecho; Tom podía sentir el tirón en su ropa interior.

Se dedicó a acariciar los brazos de su primo, sintiendo el fibroso y delgado cuerpo, viendo esos ojos marrones mirándole entrecerrados, pareciendo un felino por el maquillaje. Pronto la cantidad había dejado simplemente algo meloso sobre su pecho, por lo que Bill volvió a poner más, en esta ocasión ubicando helado sobre sus tetillas, y la piel de Tom se escarapeló.

De nuevo tenía a Bill lamiéndole, absorbiendo gustoso y con los ojos cerrándoseles; con una expresión de vicioso perdido, porque juntaban no solo el sabor dulce del helado de café, sino también a Tom, su aroma, la textura de su piel, y todo aquello provocaba que Bill no se cansase de probarlo, para percibir más de su esencia, de su almizcle.

Había soñado muchas veces con ello, tanto así que cada vez que comía helado se excitaba y tenía que correr al baño más cercano para satisfacer sus instintos. Sin embargo, ahora era distinto, ahora realmente conocía el sabor de Tom, y solo quería seguir probándolo como si nunca pudiese cansarse de él.

Se acomodó de nuevo sobre Tom, con las palmas temblándole de la excitación y un bulto notorio en sus ropas interiores, sonrió complacido al ver los ojos enfebrecidos de su primo y con un dedo sacó un poco de helado, dirigiéndolo en dirección a su boca.

—Abre, abre la boquita, el avioncito va a entrar —fastidió Bill, Tom bufó, dándole una palmada en el muslo.

—Al único al que le hacían eso de pequeño es a ti, porque no querías comerte el brócoli —refutó, de todas formas aceptando el dedo con helado, y chupándolo sin romper el contacto visual.

—Oh, qué buen chico —halagó Bill—. Solo por eso recibirás un premio —acotó, cogiendo más helado, y poniéndolo ahora sobre el vientre de Tom, provocándole un escalofrío y que casi tiritase de frío.

—Woah, woah, recuerda el clima, Bibi... —Tom estaba caliente y excitado, pero eso no quitaba que el cambio brusco de temperatura le afectase.

—Sí, pero quiero comer, espero me dejes hacerlo —avisó, lamiendo más del helado, dándole ávidos lametazos en el vientre y rozando adrede la erección de Tom contra su pecho.

Tom no podía con la sensación, le gustaba y molestaba por partes iguales. Por un lado estaba que la lengua y piercing de su primo eran un beneficio, uno de los buenos, de los que podían volverlo loco en el buen sentido, sin embargo, por otro lado estaba que la sensación del dulce lo hacía sentir pegajoso y él usualmente rechazaba aquello, así que sujetó parte de la mata de cabellos de Bill, deteniendo sus movimientos quizá de forma un poco tosca, aunque sin verdadera intención de provocar daño.

Bill lo observó con la lengua afuera y la mirada un tanto desorientada, los labios hinchados y rojizos, y por un instante, Tom se encontró a sí mismo perdido, sin saber qué iba a hacer, simplemente con ganas de actuar por instinto.

Y cuando lo besó de nuevo, esta vez él tomando iniciativa se sintió genial, y todo parecía llevar un curso cuando simplemente se relajaba y dejaba llevar.

Comprendió que si Bill lo presionaba y se acomodaba entre sus piernas era por una razón, y él lo dejaría hacer. Como cuando permitió que Bill quisiera jugar al doctor, o como cuando cedió al no resistirse a su capricho de que viniese a verlo en concierto, en cosas pequeñas y grandes.

El ceder era una virtud y no le importaba cómo se viese, Tom no se sentía inferior, se sentía genial, vivo, como las llamaradas de las fogatas que armaban fuera de los castillos de Francia.

Vivo como lo que provocaba el olor que desprendía los bosques de Escocia en sus pulmones, así de vivo. Con Bill se sentía bien, Bill y su inagotable energía desde siempre.

—Lubricante —mencionó con voz queda, sin dejar de acariciar a Bill, su delgado talle, y percibirlo contra cada terminación nerviosa suya. Si eso no era confiar, no sabía qué diablos más podría ser.

Bill asintió, y cogió un tubo de su cajón, que había sido usado con antelación. Sus delgadas manos temblaban, haciéndose más evidente por el barniz oscuro en sus uñas.

—Mentiroso.

—Sí, te mentí —admitió Bill, tragando saliva y mostrándole una sonrisa de niño que acaba de romper un jarrón a sabiendas.

—¿Qué querías probar, uh? Yo no te juzgaría por ser virgen, Bill. Soy yo —confortó Tom, comprendiéndolo en parte porque seguro intentaba impresionarlo o algo parecido.

—Es que tú eres mayor y yo solo quería intentar estar a tu nivel, pero veo que no se podrá, dale, prepárame —soltó decidido Bill, quitándose su ropa interior. Tom arqueó una ceja divertido.

—¿Cederás tan rápido? Ese no el Bill que conozco, eh. No que me queje, pero estabas tan… animoso, que ahora me sorprende que te rindas con facilidad. Tendremos muchas oportunidades para probar otras cosas, y si quieres empezar así está bien. No te desanimes solo porque descubrí que eres virgen, Bill —instó Tom, acariciándole el hombro.

Bill parpadeó confuso. —No entendí una mierda.

—Que te eches —indicó Tom, sin enojarse. Bill hizo caso, abriéndose de piernas y cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Está bien si no quieres mirar.

Bill iba a replicar cuando de pronto el sonido de succión, y lubricante entrando y saliendo, lo interrumpió, y él solo esperaba que se sintiese la incomodidad, el frío o lo que fuera pero solo “lo oía”.

“¿Es que acaso se supone que no debo sentir nada ahí abajo?”, pensó Bill, abriendo un ojo y percatándose del rictus de concentración de Tom, y en cómo su mano estaba en su espalda baja…

—Oh —soltó Bill, entendiendo la escena que se desenvolvía en su delante. Tom se estaba preparando, no a él, sino a sí mismo, y lo más sensato que pudo hacer es observarlo, fascinado, cómo los músculos se movían y su miembro saltaba interesado.

La respiración de Tom provocaba que todo su vientre y brazos se flexionasen, y Bill quería ver más, aunque desde su posición solo podía imaginarse lo que se llevaba a cabo unos cuartos más abajo.

Sus latidos se aceleraron y se meció contra el muslo de Tom, sobándose por las ansías. Su entrepierna ardía, y él se sentía sofocado con la idea de algo más, no que lo rechazara, sino que lo superaba. Sonrió como bobo y acarició el cuello de Tom, sintiendo su sangre bullir, y el de rastas lo vio, con los ojos encendidos, brillantes, ese brillo que suelen aparecen en los depredadores antes de comerse a su presa.

Algo dentro de Tom había sido desatado.

—Juguemos, Bibi, juguemos —instó Tom, haciendo que Bill se tendiera sobre la cama.

—¿Al doctor?

—Sí, me vas a hacer un chequeo interno —mencionó, besándole con suavidad y acariciando su miembro, dirigiéndolo a su entrada, de la cual emanaba calor. La mano de Tom se sentía bien, algo áspera, grande y con lubricante.

Tragó saliva, no se iba a correr con unas caricias, debía resistir, debía pensar en cosas que lo mantuvieran en un estado intermedio.

Pero cuando Tom se fue dejando caer sobre su erección, simplemente se aferró a las caderas del rubio, y apretó sus dientes. Tom descendía lentamente, abriendo su boca y acostumbrándose a la sensación, no era algo nuevo, porque si bien prefería estar con chicas, ya había estado con hombres, y aparte era especial porque era su Bill.

Cuando estaban compenetrándose en los confines de sus cuerpos pues ya no se les ocurría estar pensando si uno era virgen, o si el otro era menor.

Tom se apoyó con un brazo, montando a Bill con toda la energía que tenía, y con la otra mano acariciando su propio miembro. Bill no sabía si moverse o gritar, tal vez llorar como un crío, no de dolor, sino porque los movimientos ondulantes de Tom sobre su pene lo estaban enloqueciendo, y esa cavidad que le ofrecía, juntamente con cómo se apretaba cuando se excitaba más, acabarían con dejarlo en shock, o en algún extraño coma por sexo.

Bill sabía, cuando Tom subía y bajaba, cuando le besaba el cuello con descuido y lo miraba con cariño, que si lo disfrutaba así, lamiendo la sal de sus labios, rasguñando sus caderas y con el cuerpo volviéndosele gelatina, era porque quien lo montaba era Tom.

Con cualquier otra persona habría tenido sudor, olor fuerte, movimientos erráticos, pero no habría ese calorcillo que se anidaba en su pecho. Esa confianza de cuando estás en las manos correctas, con alguien que te quiere y que nunca te lastimaría. Alguien que conoce tus debilidades, y tus fortalezas, y que conforme van sintiéndose más, moviéndose de forma discorde y con muchas ganas, también sabe tus puntos débiles en la cama.

—Tom-omm —mascullaba Bill en un gemido quedo, sentía que explotaría, y era muy diferente a como cuando se pajeaba.

El aludido pasó su mano por el cuello del menor, para ir acercándose hasta acariciar su mejilla. Le encantaban los sonidos que salían de los labios llenos de Bill.

—¿Me estás… sintiendo? Yo sí… —barbotó Tom, buscando la boca del contrario. Jugó con su lengua, buscando percibir el piercing. Solo quería que comprendiera en su primera vez que los movimientos del sexo eran muy parecidos al de un beso, que debieran tornarse naturales, y que si bien lo abrumaban podía manejarlos y perderse en aquel placer.

Lento, lento, así lo guiaba Tom, con pasmosa lentitud se mecía, ajustándose más a su cuerpo aun estando sobre él. Tom ya sabía cómo moverse, y qué ángulo hacer con sus caderas para estimular su próstata.

Succionó sus labios, cuando pronto las manos de Bill estuvieron a la altura de sus rastas, y él las jaló con saña, elevando su pelvis y no queriendo alejar su rostro, no quería dejar de besarlo.

Tom se hubiera reído, porque le provocaba gracia los movimientos descoordinados de Bill, o que tuviese demasiadas ganas y lo hacía con torpeza, sin embargo, no pudo alcanzar a burlarse debido a que le gustaba cómo lo hacía, y el punto entremezclado de placer y dolor estaba rellenado cuando le jalaba las rastas con posesión y fiereza. Ese… ese era su primo.

Se masturbó con rapidez, percatándose que ya no estaban con delicadezas, y el Bill le respirase acelerado en el rostro solo era una prueba más de que el final se acercaba vertiginosamente.

Unos empujones y quien estaba de espaldas contra la cama era Tom, Bill le dobló más las piernas, simplemente para hundirse más y más dentro de Tom, y el rubio se tocaba, sintiendo cuando Bill había terminado, casi cayéndose en su encima.

Bill estaba abrumado, sentía que su pene había explotado llevándose parte de su cuerpo, como si hubiese corrido una maratón, pero con las ganas de comerse el mundo. Básicamente era como si pudiera desmayarse en cualquier momento. Y eso era genial, como ninguna otra cosa podría comparársele.

Tom rió como maníaco, acabando también, el hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, con la molesta sensación pringosa.

…

No podían dormir, por más que Bill quisiera, o incluso él también tuviera la modorra postorgasmo, no podían hacerlo, no en pleno desastre. Había semen, helado derretido, sudor, y demás fluidos por toda la cama.

—Me estás haciendo ascos, Tomi —se quejó Bill, poniendo un puchero, uno que en otra situación hubiera sido aceptable, y no cuando habían terminado de follar.

—Te lo pongo así, si nos dormimos, se nos hará tarde y todo será más difícil de arreglar para cuando vengan tus padres. Por otro lado, yo no soportaré estar todo meloso por el helado así que no te dejaré dormir. Y si dejas de actuar como un crío podremos bañarnos juntos —explicó Tom, intentando lucir desinteresado.

—Duh, de pequeños también lo hacíamos, no tiene chiste.

—Eres imbécil —afirmó Tom. Bill iba a replicar cuando procesó la propuesta y se fue corriendo al baño—.Y fácil de convencer si te damos la motivación adecuada —comentó lo último más para sí mismo y siguió los pasos del menor.

…

Cuando Simone y Gordon regresaron, subieron a saludar a su sobrino, encontrándolo acurrucado junto a su hijo, el cual estaba dormido, comiendo un helado de sabor café y viendo una película.

—Hola, Tom, estás grandote y muy guapo. ¿Se durmió tan temprano? —preguntó Simone, en voz baja, señalando al moreno que descansaba plácidamente.

—Hola, tía, hola, tío. —Gordon le dio la mano y él correspondió al saludo—. Sí, supongo que tuvimos un día ajetreado o que aún es muy bebé —bromeó.

—Se ven tan lindos juntos, como cuando eran unos niños —comentó Simone—.Lamento que no haya un sitio donde puedas dormir, espero no sea molestia alguna que compartas cama con Bill.

—No lo es, descuiden —tranquilizó Tom, metiéndose una cucharada de helado.

—Entonces buenas noches, queridos, descansen —se despidió Simone, Tom asintió.

Apenas se fueron, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, Bill se levantó, mirando a Tom con la ceja levantada.

—¿‘Aún es muy bebé’? Eso no decías hace unas horas —replicó Bill. Tom le metió la cuchara con helado a la boca.

—Será mejor que me dejes ver la película sino quieres que le diga a tus padres que estás despierto y no limpiaste la sala como te ordenaron antes de irse —musitó Tom, Bill soltó algo parecido a un “acusete” con la boca aún llena, y él se alzó de hombros.

A las finales eran sus vacaciones, y él se sentía en casa, como hacía mucho no se sentía. Debía relajarse y disfrutar. Ya luego se preocuparía por sus estudios, los castillos que no pudo ver, su trabajo o cómo la maldita distancia le carcomería al irse de ahí. Ya había notado que su supuesto trauma de infancia lo tenía atormentado solo porque se negaba a asumir sus sentimientos.

Paladeó el sabor amargo y dulce del helado, sintiéndolo muy acorde a cómo se sentía. “Sin ese sabor un tanto amargo, lo dulce sería muy empalagoso”, pensó, quitándole la cuchara y sirviéndose un poco más.


End file.
